


The Kabocha Wine

by Ewq1111



Category: The Kabocha Wine, anime - Fandom, かぼちゃワイン
Genre: Depression, F/M, Love, Made For Each Other, Manga & Anime, Married Couple, Rare Fandoms, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: Shunsuke is having a great life, he’s working at a well paying job, has a big house, and most importantly has a lovely, beautiful wife named Eru. All is well in the Aoba household but for Shunsuke he’s unhappy. He has the ultimate dream but yet feels like he doesn't deserve it.





	The Kabocha Wine

Shunsuke is having a great life, he’s working at a well paying job, has a big house, and most importantly has a lovely, beautiful wife named Eru. All is well in the Aoba household but for Shunsuke he’s unhappy. He has the ultimate dream but yet feels like he doesn't deserve it. He doesn’t know what but has an idea on what it is, Eru. Eru was there for him but Shunsuke treated her like trash. Yes he did protect her but he still should’ve done something different all those years ago.   
At night, the married couple were getting ready for bed. Eru was getting out of the shower and putting on her nightgown while Shunsuke was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing grey sweatpants. Eru notice of her husband’s depression and wanted to cheer him up. “Shunsuke.” Eru Said. “Why don’t you come to bed, I have a surprise for you.” Shunsuke said nothing. “Shunsuke I feel cold without your touch.” Still nothing. Eru was concern about Shunsuke’s behavior.  
“Shunsuke, is everything all right? You been quiet for a long time now.” “Huh, oh yeah sorry.” Shunsuke Said. “It’s just, I’ve been thinking a lot lately about personal reason.” “Like what?” Era got closer to him while out in her pink nightgown. “It’s just I- do I deserve you?”  
Eru was shocked when she heard that. Her own husband questioning if she was right for him. “What do you mean?” Eru Said “when we first met, I,Well, was a dick to you. I didn’t want to be near you, I didn't say I like you or anything. I don’t see why you loved someone like me?” Eru started to tear up. Not only is he saying why would someone like him love but saying he doesn’t deserve her.  
Eru crawled towards Shunsuke and hug him from behind. Shunsuke was surprised to get this reaction.   
“Shunsuke, I love you because you seemed like a good guy. Your sweet, caring, and strong. You’re always looking out for others. When I was taken you came me and fought those men on that boat. Deep down that ruff exterior and saw something sweet inside and wanted to see that side. That’s what I love you, Shunsuke.”   
Shunsuke was moved from that speech. He was special to her and he was special to him. Shunsuke wanted nothing but it be with this woman and he got it.  
“Thanks Eru.”  
“Your welcome, Shunsuke but I do have one more thing to ask from you.”   
“Huh, what’s that?”   
Eru got to Shunsuke’s ear and whispered something. Shunsuke turned red and looked at Eru who was smiling and pulling down straps from the nightgown.


End file.
